


We Aren't Done Yet

by darcydix



Series: Chained Up [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcydix/pseuds/darcydix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi meet at a club. They go back to Levi's house. Eren isn't prepared for whats to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Aren't Done Yet

Eren frequented the dance club often, but he had never seen anyone dance like that before. There was a man not far from Eren that was really enjoying the music. Eren watched, he couldn’t bring himself to look away. The man wore tight leather pants and an opened black button up. His black hair was shiny from sweat, his mouth slightly open.

Eren licked his dry lips, he needed to know who he was. When the other man made eye contact with Eren, he froze, all thoughts of approaching the other man ceased. He didn’t need to, the other man made his way over to Eren, his lips formed into a small smirk. He didn’t say anything, but turned around and reached behind to wrap his arms around Eren’s neck. Eren found his hands moving down to grips the man’s small waist. Then he started to move.

The other man’s body swayed with the music, brushing against Eren with every swing. There were times when the man would push his ass against Eren, and Eren swore every time.

“Who are you?” He managed to whisper into the other man’s ear.

“Who wants to know?” He tilted his head just enough to look at Eren.

“I’m Eren.”

“Levi,” the man said, “My name’s Levi.”

Levi rested his head against Eren’s shoulder as he continued to dance. His fingers gripped at Eren’s hair, making Eren dig his fingers into Levi’s hip harder. When Eren pulled Levi against him, rubbing the front of his jeans against Levi’s ass, Levi gasped. His grey eyes darkened and he spun around to face Eren.

“I live just down the street,” He whispered into Eren’s ear, tugging on it with his teeth.

Eren nodded and he found himself being led out of the club. The cold night air hit Eren like a brick wall, and he vaguely wondered if Levi was affected. He didn’t seem to be as he dragged Eren behind him. Eren took this opportunity to look at Levi’s ass. The leather clung to him, making it look like it was painted on. Suddenly Eren didn’t want to wait.

He yanked back on Levi, causing him to stumble and Eren used his advantage to push him into the alley. Eren pressed up against Levi, trapping him against the brick wall. Attacking his neck, Levi closed his eyes letting his head fall to the side. There would be marks later, but neither of them cared.

“I’m not having sex in a dark alley,” Levi whispered, pushing against Eren.

Eren didn’t remember the walk, but they were suddenly inside Levi’s apartment. His shirt was the first to go as he leaned forward to kiss Levi. The stumbled backwards until the back of Eren’s knees hit the bed. Levi pushed him down, breaking the kiss and stared down at him. He let his shirt fall from his shoulders and Eren was amazed by the smaller man. He was well built and it intimidated him. Eren thought he had the advantage by be taller, but it was clear that Levi was stronger.

Levi walked away, making Eren sit up to watch him move about the room. He unbuttoned his pants, no doubt to give his dick some room in the leather. Levi walked into his closet and Eren wasted no time to rid himself of his socks and shoes. When Levi returned, his hands were behind his back. He was smiling like he was hiding something.

Eren didn’t think his dick could get any harder, but when Levi showed him the handcuffs he was proven wrong. He wasn’t even aware that he held out his hands for Levi, making it easier for Levi to close the material around them.

“You’re so willing,” Levi chuckled as he attached the cuffs to the bedposts.

Eren swallowed as Levi straddled his hips. Eren was wrong if he thought Levi knew how to move his hips, because the club was nothing compared to know. Levi circled his hips around moving on top of Eren with precision.

Eren gasped, his hips pushing up for more friction. Levi stopped looking down at him. Suddenly his hand gripped Eren’s jaw tightly.

“Did I saw you could move?”

Eren’s green eyes widened and his mouth fell open. He shook his head as much as he could, “S-sorry.”

Levi glared at him for a second longer before moving to get off of him. He knelt between his legs, fingers moving against the waistline of his jeans.

“You’re so hard,” Levi glanced up at him as he unbuttoned Eren’s pants, “I bet you’ve already made a mess.”

And he did. When Levi pulled Eren’s pants and boxers down, the tip of his dick was wet with pre cum. He didn’t need to look at his boxers to now they were wet also. Levi licked his lips and leaned in. It drove Eren crazy with how slow Levi moved. Levi bit the inside of Eren’s thigh, making him cry out. He would kiss it afterwards and he slowly made his way to Eren’s dick. Without warning, Levi took all of him, relaxing his jaw to fit it all. His nose brushed against Eren’s skin and it took all of Eren’s will not to thrust forward. After what seemed like an eternity, Levi came up for air, wrapping his slender fingers around Eren. He pumped him as Levi moved up Eren’s body to his jaw, where he placed tiny kisses here and there.

Eren’s chest rose and fell harshly, gasping for breath as Levi gripped him tighter.

“You’re so needy.”

Eren groaned when Levi’s under hand gently rubbed circles at his tight ring of muscles.

“What do you want Eren?”

Eren whined, his hips thrusting up into Levi’s hand.

Levi pulled away reaching into his nightstand for a bottle of lube. After making his fingers slick, he pushed against Eren. He watched Eren’s face as he pushed one finger again. His face was twisted with pleasure and Levi started to curl his finger.

“Levi please!”

Another finger was added, but when he pumped in and out of Eren, Eren cried out. Levi had brushed against the spot that could make Eren see stars. Levi curled his fingers again, making Eren gasp and squirm under him. As soon as Levi wrapped his lips around the head of Eren’s dick, he came.

Eren screamed Levi’s name, hips thrusting forward as Levi swallowed it all up. Levi sat up and waited for Eren to regain his composure.

“That was,” Eren panted, “Wow.”

Levi smiled, “We aren’t done yet.”


End file.
